Hope
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Very AU Oneshot, Only a few hours have passed since the Battle of Endor but the pain and anguish Luke felt when he watched his father die is still fresh in his mind. But with a little help from the Force, anything is possible.


**~ This idea came into my mind one night while I was just watching TV and I decided to type it up. It's mainly Luke's thoughts as he remembers the Battle of Endor and what he lost that day. It's AU because of the ending and it may turn into a multi-chapter fic but its' up to you, as my fellow reviewers. So here it is and I hope you like it. This kind of goes hand in hand with my other Oneshot 'The Love of a Father' but it can be read on its' own.**

**~ Blaze ~**

* * *

**Hope**

**By: xBlaze of FuryX**

* * *

Everything has changed; the Empire was crumbling and the Battle of Endor was over. Everyone was still celebrating the fall of the Empire and the death of Emperor Palpatine but Luke Skywalker was not that way. He knew he should be celebrating as well but he didn't feel up to it. Only five hours have passed since his father died and became one with the Force.

He was redeemed, Luke this for a fact and he knew his father was happy but Luke couldn't help but still feel sadness in his mind. The grief clawed at his heart as he rested his head on the headrest of his X wing fighter. He was currently flying over the planet of Endor, a dark feeling coursed through his body as he passed over the spot where the Death Star had been destroyed.

This was the same spot where Emperor Palpatine was killed and Darth Vader, better known to Luke as his father, had been redeemed and then died. Luke felt sadness claw through him again and he couldn't push it away. He missed his father, nothing else could explain the infinite sadness that coursed through his veins.

He wanted to be with his father, he wanted nothing more than to somehow change the past and bring his father back but he knew it was impossible. He had only just found out his father was alive a year ago and now, he was gone, never to return to the galaxy again. He was one with the Force and he was redeemed but the sadness would not go away.

Sighing, Luke gazed out at the stars as he flew over the spot where the Emperor and his father had died only five hours earlier. The dark feeling he knew came from the Emperor's terror and evil hatred coursed through his body but a sense of light came through as well.

A beeping sound broke through Luke's thoughts and he glanced at Artoo who beeped a question. He glanced at the screen for the translation before sighing. "I'm all right, Artoo," he said softly.

Artoo beeped another question and Luke smiled slightly. "I know, I don't like this place but not for the same reasons as the others," he murmured. The only reason he didn't like this place was because he lost everything here. Sure, his sister was still alive but Leia was happy with Han and they were busy celebrating.

Luke couldn't celebrate not when he lost one of the last two family members he had. He lost his father today and he didn't feel like celebrating, all he wanted was his father.

Shaking his head to clear it again, Luke flew over the dark spot again before flying down toward the docking bay near the settlement where the Alliance was currently staying until they made their next move. He rested the X wing fighter down on the landing bay before opening the canopy and climbed out of his ship.

Artoo beeped before he climbed out of the X wing fighter and began rolling after Luke as he made his way into the Ewok camp that lay nearby. Leia looked up from where she was sitting by Han.

"Hi Luke," she greeted him as she got to her feet before walking over to join him with Han just behind him. The other Alliance leaders, Mon Mothma, Madine, Ackbar, and Rieekan who, who had landed about two hours ago, made their way over to join them.

"Welcome back, Skywalker," Mon Mothma greeted him as she came to a stop beside the others. Lanbo Calrissian, Chewbacca and Wedge Antilles joined them but stayed silent.

"How are things looking?" Ackbar asked, tipping his bulbous red head to the side slightly.

"Good, I haven't seen any sign of the Imperial Fleet since the Death Star was destroyed," Luke replied struggling to keep the sadness out of his voice. He looked down as his eyes began to glimmer with sadness. He blinked his eyes a few times before turning his gaze to the darkening sky above his head.

Stars blinked into existence and began to shine brightly in the night sky. The sky was covered with scattered clouds and darkness crawled over the edge of the forest as a wind began to surge through the forest and caused leaves to fall to the ground.

"We will be leaving tomorrow," Madine said. "We need to leave before the Imperials come back. We do not know how long it will be before the Imperials come back and try to make up for this defeat."

"They lost their Emperor as well as Darth Vader so I do not think they will attack so soon," Leia said.

_Doesn't she even care that her father is dead?_ Luke wondered silently but he figured she didn't because she only just found out a few hours before the end of the battle. All her life she considers Bail Organa to be her father and Luke figured she wasn't ready to change her mind, not yet anyway.

"That is true, Commander Skywalker, I want you to take the Rogues out to check the area once again tomorrow morning," Mon Mothma said.

"All right, Mon Mothma," Luke murmured.

"Why are you so sad?" Leia asked before smiling and adding, "we've won a great victory here and the Emperor as well as Darth Vader are dead. You should be rejoicing."

_Doesn't she remember that Vader was my father?_ Luke thought. "But what did we lose?" he murmured before walking past the leaders of the Alliance and made his way deeper into the forest.

He pushed aside the low hanging tree branches that appeared in front of him. He pushed the leaves and branches and stepped on the dead branches and leaves that littered the forest floor as he made his way deeper into the forest. He walked into a tree surrounded clearing and gazed up at the sky where starlight shone down onto the forest floor.

He sat down on a fallen dead log before gazing around the forest clearing and sighing. _Why is this so hard?_ He wondered silently. _Vader has finally been redeemed and he is now Anakin Skywalker again. I should be happy for him but I can't help but feel as though this wasn't meant to happen. I can't help but feel sad that I had lost my father today even though I had also gained a sister._

Sadness crawled through Luke's body again but he couldn't push it away. _Why should I push it away? Why should I be happy when I lost so much today?_ He thought.

_You lost much today, Luke, I know this, but you have to be strong,_ a voice sounded and Luke looked up, spotting a ghostly figure walking toward him. A single tear cascaded down his face as he recognized the Force ghost in front of him.

It was his father.

Anakin Skywalker stopped just a few feet away and Luke gazed up at him, sadness glimmering in his eyes. "Father," he whispered sadly.

Anakin smiled slightly before gazing at Luke. _I know you miss me, Luke,_ he said softly. _But you also brought me back to the light side of the Force where everyone else tried to do so but failed. I would rather have given my life to save yours than watch you die._

"I know," Luke whispered. "But I miss you so much. I mean, I only just found out my father was a live a year ago and then I lose you all over again."

_I know, Luke, my son, I know,_ Anakin said. _But it was meant to happen, nothing could change it._

Luke gazed down at the forest floor as more tears began to appear in his eyes. They fell to the ground and Luke didn't bother wiping them away. "I should be happy that you are finally at peace," he murmured. "But I can't help but want to be with you. How selfish is that?"

Anakin smiled before drifting forward once again._ I know Luke,_ he said._ It's not all that selfish, you have wanted a father your entire life and if I had made better choices in my past, you and your sister might have been raised together as a family. But as it turned out, things didn't work that way._

Luke gazed up at his father. "Leia hates you," he said. "I tried explaining that you were redeemed but she can only see you as what you had been, she can only see you as Vader."

_I know, it will take time for Leia to get used to the idea,_ Anakin said. _After everything I have done, I am rather surprised you forgave me for everything._

Luke smiled. "At first, it was hard but when I figured out there was good inside you, I decided that I shouldn't brood about things that happened in the past. That was why I tried to insist on turning you back to the light side of the Force."

_And as it turned out, the only way to do so was get into a predicament where I had to make a choice, whether to allow you to die or to sacrifice myself to save you, _Anakin shrugged. _Though it didn't come to me right away, the only logical solution would be the latter. I mean, what else would a father do for his son?_

"I miss you so much, I never even got the chance to know you," Luke whispered. "I only knew you as Vader, I never knew who you had been before that."

_He was an extraordinary pilot and a good friend,_ another voice sounded and the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared a few steps behind Anakin.

"Ben?" Luke whispered, gazing at Obi-Wan through tear-filled eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded in greeting. _I know you have missed out on much and never got to know your father before he was Vader,_ he said silently. _But I can tell you this much, even though he was reckless, hotheaded, and stubborn…_

_He gets it, _Anakin murmured silently.

_…He was still a very good friend and I was proud, am proud, to call him my brother in everything but blood,_ Obi-Wan finished sadly.

"I just wish he hadn't died," Luke said gazing at the ghosts of Obi-Wan and of Anakin. "I know it sounds selfish but I want to get to know my father, I want to be with him but I can't see that happening. I mean, my father is already dead and I know nothing can change that."

_You would be surprised,_ another new voice sounded and Luke looked up to find two more ghosts appear. One was of a tall dark skinned man dressed similar to Obi-Wan and Anakin, and the other was the familiar figure of Master Yoda.

_Master Windu,_ Obi-Wan said silently turning to nod a greeting to the dark skinned man. _Master Yoda._

_Master Kenobi, Skywalker,_ the one known as Windu greeted them nodding to the three of them in turn.

"What did you mean by that, um, Master Windu?" Luke asked, he didn't know who this Windu person was but he figured he must have been a master during the time of the Republic.

_I mean, young Skywalker that the Force works in mysterious ways,_ Windu replied.

_Correct Master Windu is,_ Yoda said, speaking for the first time._ In mysterious ways, the Force works. Give you a second chance, the Force will. Know this I do, _the little green dwarf added, turning his beady little eyes to Anakin who's eyes shot wide with surprise.

_W…What?_ He stammered out silently.

_It would seem the Force itself has decided to give Anakin a second chance, it has never been done before but then again, hardly any of us know the full extent of the powers of the Force,_ Windu said.

_B…But what does this mean?_ Anakin asked silently.

_It means, the Force is offering you a chance to live again, to watch the new line of Jedi flourish, to aid your son in his quest,_ Obi-Wan said silently.

Luke was watching the exchange with wide eyes and he found himself holding his breath. He slowly let the breath out before gazing at the spirit of his father who was still gazing at the other masters with wide-eyed surprise.

"Is it truly possible?" he asked finally after he had a few moments to gather his thoughts together.

_Anything is possible through the Force,_ Windu pointed out.

_And the Force itself has intervened in this matter which tells me this is not a matter to be taken lightly _Obi-Wan added silently.

_No, it is not, _another new voice sounded but this one was unfamiliar to everyone in the clearing. Only a figure covered in blue light appeared but the figure did not have a face nor did its' body have a form. It was just a bright expanse of light that had molded itself into a form that could be the shadow of a body.

_What is that?_ Luke wondered silently gazing at the blue shadow with wide eyes. The shadow gazed at the others before turning its' attention to Anakin.

_Anakin Skywalker,_ the voice said and Luke realized, suddenly, that the voice was coming from the shadow itself. _Obi-Wan is correct, I am offering you the chance to return, fully redeemed, and to aid your son in the troubles and the darkness that lie ahead._

"Who are you?" Luke asked finally deciding to repeat the question on his mind out loud. He honestly didn't expect an answer, which was why it startled him when he received one.

The shadow turned its' attention to Luke before its' voice sounded again. _I am the Force,_ it said silently.

_Remarkable,_ Obi-Wan breathed. _I had not realized the Force could take form on its' own._

_As Master Yoda pointed out, the Force works in mysterious ways,_ Windu said silently.

_I am only offering this once, Anakin Skywalker,_ the Force said as the shadow turned its' attention to Anakin._ I do not make this offer lightly and there will be a consequence to your return._

_What is the consequence?_ Anakin asked silently.

_You will return to the living and you will have your full powers but your life will not be extended as other Jedi before you, you will not live over the age of eighty though you shall stay the way you look as of now until then. And should you turn to the dark side again, you will not live past sundown on that day,_ the Force said.

Luke gazed between the shadow and his father and back again. "In order words, he will be alive until he turns eighty or until he turns back to the dark side," he asked.

_Yes,_ the Force replied silently. _Anakin was never meant to turn to the dark side but the dark side managed to alter the course of the prophecy and I am now trying to balance everything out again. Anakin is the one that is to bring balance but he cannot do that if he is a spirit._

_But I thought he brought balance to the Force when Palpatine was killed,_ Obi-Wan protested silently.

The shadow of the Force wavered. _No,_ it replied silently. _It goes beyond that, the actual prophecy, the one unaltered by the dark side of the Force, is much too complicated to try to explain._ The shadow wavered again and the Force spoke _Anakin, you must make your choice now for my time grows short._

Anakin glanced at Luke and Luke gazed up at him, even though surprise still glittered in his blue depths, his eyes were still filled with unshed tears. Anakin watched him for a long moment before turning his attention back to the Force.

_I will take you up on your offer,_ he said silently, causing Luke to glance up sharply and with surprise in his eyes.

"But I thought you were at peace living within the Force," he protested.

Anakin smiled again. _How can I live in peace knowing my son is mourning my passing when he should be happy that I am finally at peace?_ He asked silently.

Luke lowered his head and Anakin smiled again before turning his attention back to the Force. _How does this work exactly?_ He asked silently.

_It is a very simple procedure, _the Force said.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. _I don't understand how this is going to work,_ he said silently before turning his attention back to Luke. _Who else knows Anakin was really Vader?_

Luke glanced up at Obi-Wan before looking over at his father but his father as well as the shadow of the Force had disappeared. He turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. "Only Leia knows," he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded._ You must tell her the truth, whether she believes it or not,_ he said silently.

"What about the rest of the Alliance?" Luke asked curiously.

_Tell them Anakin has been in hiding all this time,_ Windu suggested. _Do they know Vader was your father?_

Luke frowned in thought. "No," he replied. "Only Leia knows the truth."

_Then tell them what Master Windu told you, you will,_ Yoda said silently.

"I will," Luke said.

_The procedure is underway, Luke,_ Obi-Wan said silently._ We must leave you know, your friends are coming. Remember the plan and also remember, Leia is going to find out the truth sooner or later._

"Wait! How will I explain to the why Anakin is on Endor?" Luke called but Windu, Yoda and Obi-Wan were already gone.

Shaking his head to clear it and gazing up at the sky, he noticed the moon was starting to fall into the night sky. The tall grass fronds parted and Leia and Han walked into the clearing.

"There you are," Leia said with a small smile on her face. "The Alliance leaders were wondering where you went."

Luke glanced at her. "I know, I just need some time to myself," he said.

Leia nodded once. "You should be happy, the Empire is crumbling as we speak," she said.

"Yes, but at what cost?" Luke asked the same question he had told Leia before. But this time, he didn't put any feeling into it, the only thing he was feeling right now was excitement and he did his best to curb it.

"Look, Kid, the Empire is gone and you can now rebuild that Jedi Order or whatever," Han said. "I'm sure it will brighten your spirits more with something to occupy your mind with."

Luke stood up. "Thanks, you guys," he murmured before gazing up at the sky. Leia glanced at him for a long moment and Luke saw a questioning look in her eyes. He knew instantly that Leia suspected something was on his mind.

A sudden disturbance in the Force nearly caused Luke to stumble but Leia and Han instantly came to his side and supported him. "What's the matter, kid?" Han asked worry in his eyes and his voice.

"I just felt a sort of disturbance in the Force," Luke murmured before gazing toward the trees. He shrugged Leia and Han off before starting to make his way toward the trees.

"Now Kid, I don't know anything about this Force mumbo jumbo," Han said, hurrying to Luke's side before grabbing his arms. "But shouldn't a disturbance mean to stay away from whatever caused it."

"Let's just call this curiosity," Luke murmured shaking Han's hand off before walking into the forest with Han and Leia, who exchanged glances, just behind him. Luke pushed the low hanging branches out of his way before leaping over the roots of the tree as he made his way deeper into the forest.

"Kid, I don't think we should keep going," Han said panting as he paused to catch his breath but Luke just kept going.

"Come on, Han, we can't let him go off by himself, do you remember the last time that happened?" Leia said and Luke knew she was referring to the incident on Hoth when he nearly froze to death.

"All right, all right, your Worshipfulness," Han grumbled before hurrying after Luke who was pulling ahead of the group before entering a clearing. The clearing was alit with rays of reddish gold sunlight that came from the rising sun and in the center of the clearing was a man.

Luke gazed at the man for a long moment before walking over to join him. He knelt beside the man before gently turning him over and gazing at the man's face. _Father,_ he thought silently. The man looked like him and looked like the spirit that had spoke to Luke only a few moments ago. The man's eyes were closed and his skin was pale but his curly and wavy dark blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders. He was tall and Luke noticed he was much broader in the shoulders than he himself was.

"What the…?" Han broke off when he noticed the man and gazed questioningly at Luke.

"He's injured," Luke whispered, noticing a cut on his father's forehead. He glanced up at Leia and Han. "Will you two go back to the base and get some help?"

Leia and Han exchanged glances. "We should really stay here in case he's dangerous," Han said.

"I can handle him if he is," Luke said, gesturing toward the lightsaber that hung on his belt.

"Come on, Han, let's go back to the base, maybe we'll find out more about this man if he's coherent enough to speak. Maybe he's an Imperial and he can give us some information on the situation of the Empire," Leia suggested before taking Han's hand and leading him away from the clearing. Once they were gone, Luke waited a few moments before turning his attention back to his father.

Anakin stirred slightly before blinking open his eyes, the same eyes that Luke had. Luke smiled slightly and a tear cascaded down his face. "Father," he whispered.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Son," he said softly stretching out a hand before gently wiping the stray tear away. He started to sit up but winced when his back straightened out and he grumbled under his breath. "Couldn't he have made the landing a little softer?" he complained.

Luke smiled before gazing at his father and scanning his face afraid Anakin would vanish at a moment's time. Anakin noticed this and gently put an arm around Luke's shoulders.

"I'm really here, my son," he said softly. "The Force kept his promise and I shall keep the one I made to him."

Luke gazed at his father. "It's still a shock," he said. "I knew the Force was powerful but I did not think the Force was strong enough to bring people back from the dead."

"As the Force told Obi-Wan and the other masters, it's complicated to explain, the procedure had been simple. It was simply complicated and I didn't understand a single thing that was occurring before I was thrown, quite roughly I might add, here," Anakin said before frowning and adding, "how are you going to explain this to everyone?"

"Windu and Ben told me to tell the Alliance that you have been in hiding," Luke said. "But they also told me that I have to tell Leia the truth."

"She's going to find out sooner or later," Anakin pointed out.

"I know but it's going to be difficult, she knows we're brother and sister, she knows you, well she knows you as Vader, are my father. But I don't think she'll just automatically believe that you're good again," Luke pointed out.

"I know," Anakin said. "As I told you, it will take her time to get used to this all. But I'm sure she'll get used to it sooner or later." He glanced toward the forest before saying, "speaking of Leia, she's coming and so are Calrissian, Solo and the Wookie."

As if on cue, the four people Anakin named walked into the clearing. Han narrowed his eyes. "Well, looks like we didn't need to get any help after all," he said a bit curtly.

"Sorry, I didn't know he wasn't that badly injured," Luke said with an embarrassed blush to add a better effect to the lie. He noticed that before the four had entered the clearing, Anakin had removed his arm from his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Lando asked gazing at Anakin.

Anakin glanced back at them with a forced confused look in his face. Luke noticed his father was a fairly good actor. For a long moment only silence existed in the clearing and Luke decided to break it.

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name earlier," he said struggling to keep a smile from appearing on his face.

Anakin, it seemed, was having the same trouble. "My name is Anakin Skywalker," he replied softly.

"Skywalker?" Lando echoed. "Are you somehow related to Luke?"

Luke feigned shock on his face. "Anakin?" he echoed. "That's the name of my father. Aunt Beru told me that before she was killed on Tatooine."

Anakin seemed to grimace slightly at the mention of the desert planet. Leia glanced quickly at Luke, a questioning look in her eyes but Luke didn't glance back at her. He was too busy feigning shock as he gazed at Anakin.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Aunt Beru?" he echoed. "Was she married to an Owen Lars?"

"Yes, that's my uncles name," Luke said.

"Owen is my stepbrother," Anakin explained and Luke forced his eyes to go wide with shock.

"I'm confused," Lando said.

"Don't feel bad, so am I," Han said. "The Kid said that you were dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" Anakin asked.

"But then who was lying? The Kid, that crazy old man, who?" Han asked.

"Crazy old man?' Anakin asked.

"Old Ben, you probably knew him as Obi-Wan," Luke explained.

Anakin glanced at Luke but Luke could see he was struggling to figure out a good way to respond. "He may have believed I was dead," he said.

"After you confronted Vader?" Han asked.

Anakin's hands balled into fists but Luke quickly grabbed his hands before flashing his father a warning glare. The anger that had crept into Anakin's eyes vanished almost as swiftly as it had appeared.

"Yes, after I confronted Vader, I had been mortally wounded and I ended up crash landing on the planet Kamino," Anakin said.

"But why didn't you reveal yourself sooner? I've heard stories about the Clone Wars and about your legendary assaults, we could have used you," Lando said.

"As I said, I had been mortally wounded and the cloners on Kamino had to take a long time to just grow another clone for me. The entire process took several years and I would have joined the Alliance but I did not know of how much help I would have been," Anakin explained.

_He's good at this lying bit,_ Luke thought.

"I still don't get it," Han admitted.

"It's much too complicated to explain," Anakin replied struggling to his feet and Luke instantly supported his father. It was hard to support someone taller and heavier than you were but Luke managed to do it anyway.

"How did you end up on Endor?" Leia asked and Luke noticed her voice was filled with slight coldness.

"I crash landed here while on my way to Naboo," Anakin replied. "To say the least, I had gotten blown out of hyperspace in this system and landed here."

Han and Lando exchanged glances. "I think we should go back to the Alliance and tell them of who we found," Han said.

"Yes, I think we should," Lando agreed before glancing at Leia. "Are you coming, Princess Leia?"

"I'll join you in a bit," Leia replied. Han and Lando nodded before walking out of the clearing. Once they were gone, Leia turned to glare at Luke.

"How dare you not tell me of this?" she demanded angrily.

"Tell you of what?" Luke asked. "This wasn't my doing, this was the will of the Force."

"Why would the Force want to bring Vader back to life?" Leia demanded.

"The Force didn't bring Vader back to life, he brought Anakin back, he brought my, our, father back," Luke said.

"This monster is no father of mine," Leia snapped angrily and Anakin flinched at the venom in her voice.

"Leia, listen, I've told you this before, father is redeemed, he is not Vader anymore, Vader is dead, he's gone forever and Anakin is back in his place," Luke said. "You have to believe, Leia, there was a hope that Vader could be vanquished and that is what happened."

Leia scowled angrily before sighing but before she could say anything, Luke added, "I trust you won't tell the Alliance, or Lando and Han, about who Anakin used to be."

"Why should I?" Leia demanded.

"Leia, if they find out Anakin was Vader, they will also find out that I was Vader's son," Luke said. "If anything, don't do it for Anakin, do it for me."

Leia sighed. "All right, Luke, I promise I won't say anything about the…monster Anakin 'used to' be," she said and Luke noticed she put air quotes around 'used to'. She turned around before walking back into the forest, pausing once to glance over her shoulder and add, "but I will tell you this now, this man is not my father. The only father I have known is Bail Organa."

With that, Leia walked away, leaving Anakin and Luke in silence in the clearing. Father and son glanced at each other and Luke sighed. "I sort of figured that would happen," he said.

Anakin smiled before putting his arms around Luke's shoulders. "She'll come around eventually," he said.

"But what if she doesn't?" Luke asked gazing up at his father.

His father smiled before wrapping his arms around Luke in a hug. "She will, I have to believe that and so do you," he said softly. "You cannot give up on hope just yet. Hope that she will come around, just as you hoped you would turn me back to the light side of the Force. Remember, there is always hope."

"Yes," Luke said softly as he gazed up at his father before hugging him back. "There is always hope."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: awww I loved the ending**

**Darth: (sniff) why did you cut it off there?**

**Blaze: cause it was after midnight and I had school the next day when I typed this**

**Darth: oh okay (sniffs)**

**Blaze: it wasn't supposed to be sad**

**Darth: then why is the genre family/hurt/comfort**

**Blaze: cause that is what the story is supposed to be, it doesn't necessarily mean it's sad**

**Darth: okay then?**

**Anakin: I liked it**

**Luke: so did I**

**Obi-Wan: me too**

**Mace: me three**

**Tigerstar: me four**

**Blaze: when did you five get here?**

**Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan, Mace and Tigerstar: just now**

**Blaze: okay then, please review and I really hoped you like it. There may be a follow up Oneshot but its' up to you, if I get enough reviews on this story, I might post a sequel Oneshot or even a sequel story. But I want to hear what you think about it so again, please review.**


End file.
